


Предатель

by Rebis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предательство простить сложнее всего, особенно если оба чувствуют себя преданными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Betrayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014713) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



Когда-то его - простого кибертронца, ничем не отличавшегося от дюжин своих собратьев - звали Орион Пакс. Теперь от любопытного архивиста мало что осталось; жизнерадостный смех Ориона смолк навечно, его голос больше не звенит в жарких спорах. Оптимус Прайм - творение Матрицы, созданный, чтобы стать лидером, посланником умирающего божества; Оптимус Прайм, высеченный из несовершенного Ориона Пакса, избавился от всего, что счёл ненужным.

Но всё же что-то осталось, проросло так глубоко, что вырвать получится только вместе с искрой. Осталась тоска, над которой он не властен, и лишь растущая со временем печаль - личные раны маленького архивиста, растревоженные веками войны и тысячами погибших, ставших ржавчиной под его ногами. Осталась боль предательства, наполняющая его гневом, который идеальный инструмент Праймуса чувствовать не должен - но он чувствует, да он сгорает в гневе! И ни Орион, ни Оптимус не понимают - почему.

_Почему ты предал меня, брат? Вместе мы смогли бы исполнить нашу мечту. Мы могли изменить мир - отчего твоя гордыня стала важнее общего блага?_

Но то, что Мегатрон предал их общее дело, не ранит так глубоко как то, что Мегатрон предал лично его. Орион верил ему, и Оптимус всё ещё верит - странной, искажённой верой; он не думает, что Мегатрон раскается, но иногда мечтает, и эта несбыточная мечта так много для него значит, что у Оптимуса не получается нанести решающий удар. Он сражается с Мегатроном изо всех сил, но стремится обезоружить, а не уничтожить, и когда он думает, что Мегатрон погиб - оплакивает его, а когда оказывается, что Мегатрон выжил - радуется.

Оптимус ненавидит себя за эту слабость, но разве милосердие - слабость? Разве грех - верить в возможность исправления? Матрица молчит, и Оптимус не знает ответа; иногда он задумывается, а знал ли Орион.

***

Мегатрон никому не доверяет, ведь доверять опасно, доверять - глупо. Он считает доверие болезнью, которую во что бы то ни стало нужно избегать, и с отвращением вспоминает, что и сам однажды был заражён. Он возглавляет армию, но в каждый цикл своего существования готов остаться один.

Привязаться - значит стать уязвимым. Нежность - обманчива. Время от времени Мегатрон позволяет себе и то, и другое, но при этом понимает, чем рискует, и согласен пойти на риск. Он может оставить Старскрима в живых после очередного покушения, он с пониманием относится к нуждам Саундвэйва... Но одну ошибку повторять не намерен.

_Почему ты предал меня, брат? Неужели я всегда был для тебя просто ступенью на пути к власти, о которой можно забыть, как только тебе предложат титул Прайма?_

"Ты должен был догадаться, - воем отзывается внутренний голос. - Он такой же, как и все в высших кастах; все те, что используют безымянных рабов до тех пор, пока они не развалятся от непосильной службы; те, что заводят низкородных шлюх - и выбрасывают, насытившись. С чего ты взял, что он от них отличается?" И Мегатрон ненавидит, ненавидит и презирает со всей яростной силой, на которую только способна его искра, но даже эта ненависть не способна скрыть от него правду.

Он не надеется, что Оптимус вернётся; он знает, это невозможно. И поэтому Мегатрон мечтает победить его, убить собственными руками. Оптимус принадлежит ему, и только ему - и это, возможно, последнее, что осталось от чувств молодого гладиатора к архивисту из Аякона.

А прочее - пепел и прах.

***

Оптимус знает, что их временный союз против Юникрона не продержится долго; как бы ему ни хотелось, вера в перемирие - непозволительная роскошь. Когда они с Мегатроном сражаются спина к спине в недрах Несущего Хаос всё кажется таким знакомым, таким правильным, что Оптимусу хочется кричать. Но нельзя поддаваться. Вскоре, когда битва закончится, ему придётся быть настороже, чтобы не получить удар в спину.

_Ты ведь снова предашь меня._

***

Орион Пакс - в теле Оптимуса Прайма, какая ирония! - послушен и тих; он верит лживым речам Мегатрона и улыбается своему другу, будто призрак меха, когда-то озарявшего собой просторные залы Архива. Но Мегатрон не поддаётся самообману, хотя - возможно - и желал бы; он улыбается Ориону в ответ, а сам молча готовится убить архивиста, потому что заранее знает, чего ожидать.

_Ты ведь снова предашь меня._


End file.
